Finally Forever
by Scarlet Tabby
Summary: Sequel to It's Never Long Enough, my first JI story. Jack Bristow and Irina Derevko faked their deaths in order to protect their daughter and create the opportunity for the two of them to live happily ever after. But a family torn apart, even if for the right reasons, can't help but come back together eventually. JI, SV
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi everyone! This story is the sequel to It's Never Long Enough, the first Jack/Irina story I wrote. This originally started as an epilogue, but I couldn't let it go. Six chapters later, here we are. A full-blown sequel. This story, unlike the first one, is a singular plotline instead of a series of vignettes. We rejoin our couple 8 years after successfully faking their deaths. Enjoy, and please review!

**Finally Forever**

_Good Morning_

Jack awoke slowly, turning over onto his back as the bright morning light streamed in through the open window. The ocean breeze passed through his curly hair, causing him to smile and sigh with contentment. Just then, a warm, soft presence pressed against his lips. His smile grew larger. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her more strongly.

Irina pulled away with a laugh and leaned against him on her elbows. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Is it late?" he asked, not bothering to turn and look at the clock.

"Yes. But it doesn't really matter, does it?" She smiled brightly.

Jack looked at her adoringly. "I guess not. I suppose we'll get up now." Despite his words, he didn't make any attempt to move.

Irina frowned. "Why? We had a long flight yesterday. I have no intention of getting out of this bed, nor of having you leave me here by myself."

"I was going to go for a run on the beach, but I can go later. What did you have in mind?" Jack asked. He was more than a little amused by Irina's sudden desire to be a homebody. During their eight years together, wandering the world under the cover of their faked deaths, Irina had always been the paranoid one. She always had one eye over her shoulder and never wanted to stay in one place for too long. He was cautious, certainly, but she had taken it to a whole other level. In eight years, Sark was the only one who ever knew about them. And even then, he never knew exactly where they were or when they would contact him. Jack had to admit that he was a useful little cockroach to have in their pocket.

Irina twisted around to lie on her back, perpendicular to Jack and resting her head on his broad chest. Only the thin white sheet covered her body. She crossed her legs, bent at the knees, and bobbed her ankle. "I don't know. How about absolutely nothing? We have nowhere to be, nothing to see, nothing to do. It's about time we just reveled in it, don't you think?"

He draped one arm over her thin body and ran the other hand through her hair. It still hadn't started to gray. His was completely white by now. Every so often, they changed the color while they traveled, but they both liked things better this way. Something about their current location seemed to be putting both of them in a somewhat sentimental mood. "I agree." Jack continued his lazy circles through her long brunette locks.

They didn't say anything for a long time. After so many years apart, simply being together, being able to touch and hold one another without fear of who would see or who would find out or when they would be forced apart by the powers that be, was enough for them.

It was Irina who broke the silence. "I had a dream about you last night."

Jack smiled. "Oh really? Was I good?"

She chuckled and nudged him in response. "You're always good, sweetheart. It wasn't that kind of dream. Well, it started out that way. It was our wedding night…"

"Speaking of good," Jack interjected with a playful grin.

Irina laughed. "Yes, it was very good. But in my dream, instead of falling asleep like we did, I told you everything."

"And what did I say to that?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea. I think the dream ended. What would you have said?"

Jack sighed. "I don't know, Irina."

She could feel him tense up. "I know you don't like thinking about it. I'm sorry to bring it up. But our wedding night was the moment I knew."

"What do you mean?" he asked, turning slightly to look at her.

Irina twisted around to face him. "Jack, when I met you, I knew what to expect. It was all in your file. Brilliant, logical, calm, quiet, detached. I was prepared for that. And I know you don't like hearing it, but I did a damn good job at worming my way under that thick skin of yours. But then you started falling in love with me. On our second date, I could see the change. And I was completely unprepared."

Jack nodded. "I took you to the river, and it started to rain. I was so afraid I ruined it."

"But you didn't. You started to laugh. You have a great laugh, Jack. And you just made everything so much fun. You're full of joy and warmth, and I would have never guessed it about you."

"We had our first kiss in the rain," he recalled. Jack was trying to cling to happy memories in light of how Irina felt the need to tell him about her KGB assignment to deceive him.

She smiled. "And it's the way you kissed me that I never expected. So full of tenderness and passion. I went home that night in real trouble. I wasn't briefed on how to handle a man with such a capacity for love, for I knew even then that not only would you fall in love with me, but that you already had. I was so young and inexperienced. But I kept on with my assignment."

He wasn't very amused by this tale anymore. "What a devoted little agent you were," he said acerbically.

Irina frowned and explained, "You understand how this business is, Jack. We compartmentalize everything. We have to. But with a deep cover assignment like mine, the KGB trained me to an even higher level. When I was with you, I was living a completely different life than when we were apart. It wasn't until our wedding night that everything started to fall apart for me. Do you remember when we were making love, and I turned us over? You ran your hand down my leg and told me you loved me, something you had said many times before, but I looked at you, Jack. I really looked at you, and I could see it in your eyes how much you loved me. I felt it. And when I told you I loved you, it was the first time I said it and actually meant it. That was when I knew that I loved you, that I would always love you, and that our marriage would be real for me. It was real, Jack. I had to compartmentalize being in the KGB, because whenever we were together, you were my life. My love and my life. And when I had to leave, it was that true life that had to be tucked away in a lost part of my mind and my heart. And, of course, between the imprisonment and the torture and the rest of my time with the KGB before I went into business for myself, my heart became hardened. I never thought I could be the person I was with you ever again, at least not until I saw Sydney again. You both reminded me of who I really was behind everything that I had experienced. When we did the assignment in Kashmir, I made the decision to truly let you both back into my heart."

Jack wasn't quite sure how to respond. She had told him before that she had truly loved him during their marriage, but it somehow it did not sink in until this moment. And everything else, all that she had gone through. He knew that she had only shared a fraction of her past with him. Her anguish went deeper than he had presumed.

Irina could tell that he was conflicted by her story. She decided to tell him more. "You already know that Cuvée and I had a relationship when I was young. He was my first. I thought I loved him. I was so sure that you wouldn't affect me because of how I felt about him. But I did not know love until you, Jack. Please believe me. I loved you then as I love you now. You don't doubt that, do you?"

He reached out and stroked her cheek. "How could I doubt it? We've spent eight years together, Irina. And we're not in our twenties anymore. You don't have the luxury of our early years of being able to deceive me for a decade and then go off and live another life. This is what we have. We have these years because of what we planned together. We sacrificed everything to be together. And I've been thankful for every minute of it, sweetheart." Jack kissed her for a long time.

Eventually Irina slid away from him and out of bed, walking toward the bathroom, completely unashamed of her gorgeous naked body. Jack smiled as he watched her. She smiled slyly at him. "I think it's time we got out of bed now."

She closed the door behind her, and Jack got out of bed. It was probably time for him to take his run now.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nice To See You_

Jack changed into his running shoes, a pair of jogging shorts and an old t-shirt for his morning run. Irina was still in the bathroom when he left. But he knew her morning routine by heart now. She would brush her hair and her teeth before putting on some sweats and doing various stretches and exercises around the room, keeping her body in peak physical condition. Sometimes Jack enjoyed just watching her. Depending on her mood, Irina would be either very annoyed or very turned on by the way his eyes remained fixed on her every move. In both cases, she generally ignored his presence before going to take her bath before breakfast. If she were in the right mood, which was more often than not, Jack would join her.

Today, however, Jack left her to her routine and went for his jog. He stepped out into the bright sunshine and smiled to himself. It was a silly thing to think, but America somehow just felt different than any other place in the world. He was very glad that Irina had convinced him to come here. With one deep breath of fresh United States air, he took off on his run.

The Molokai beach was more crowded than expected, likely due to Jack's late start to his morning. Jack had to dodge honeymooning couples rubbing lotion all over each other and vacationing families trying to herd their children. The bedlam of the beach was going to get on his nerves very quickly. To cope, he shut everything out and allowed his mind to wander, remembering the one family vacation the Bristows had taken to Hawaii when Sydney was very little.

Consumed with memories of his daughter, Jack didn't even notice the young boy running backwards to catch a Frisbee. The purple flying disk hit Jack square in the chest, and the little boy ran smack into his knees and fell down. Jack took a moment to first pick up the child, then bend over to pick up the Frisbee.

"Thank you, sir. I'm sorry I ran into you," the little boy said contritely. He spoke with a slight speech impediment, his R's coming out a little off. Jack smiled. Sydney did the same thing when she was very small.

"It's quite alright. I should have looked where I was going," Jack replied, trying to look friendly. He vaguely recalled Sydney once telling him that he had a very scary face and it made children uncomfortable. Jack looked at the young boy and noticed the oddest thing. The child looked at him with the most piercing dark brown eyes beneath a mop of curly sandy brown hair.

A man's voice called out from the distance, "Jack!"

Jack and the little boy both looked up, startled. Jack was not prepared for what came next.

Michael Vaughn came jogging over, intending to make apologies to the older gentleman for hitting him with the Frisbee. His son ran over to him.

"Dad, I said I was sorry, and I thanked him for helping me," the little boy announced.

Vaughn grinned and mussed his son's hair. "Good job, buddy. But I think I should thank the man, too." He looked up but the man was gone. It was strange. The man looked so familiar, but then again, the sun was in Vaughn's eyes, and he was far away. It couldn't be what he thought. Vaughn shook the idea off. It was impossible. "Come on, Jack. Let's go back to Mom and Isabelle. I think they need help with that sandcastle."

"Okay. Hey Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"That man had the same eyes as me."

Jack Bristow nearly sprinted back to the hotel. This was a disaster. He barged into the room, throwing their two small suitcases on the bed. Pity, they had just been unpacked last night.

Irina heard the commotion from her bubble bath. Jack slammed into the bathroom, startling her. He looked crazed. And worried. Not a good sign. "What the hell happened?" she asked with alarm.

"We have to go. Now," he answered curtly. His voice was full of urgency.

"Why? Jack, what's wrong?" she asked again, draining the bathtub and standing up.

He was thankful that she was getting a move on and threw her a towel. "They're here. We have to leave."

This wasn't helping Irina at all. "Who is here?" When Jack didn't answer, she got very annoyed. "Will you stop running around for two seconds and explain to me what is happening?! I can't help you with anything until I know what we are doing!" she shouted.

Jack paused and stared at her for a moment before leaning against the wall with a defeated groan. "Vaughn is here. I saw him on the beach. I assume Sydney is with him."

"Did he see you?"

"I think so. I slipped away before he could get a good look at me, but someone else saw me very clearly, and I don't want to take any chances."

"Who saw you?" Irina asked impatiently.

"Our grandson."

"What?" Her face grew a shade paler. "Surely Sark would have told us…"

"He must have forgotten that little detail when he was supposed to be keeping an eye on our daughter," he growled.

Irina shook her head in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

Jack actually broke into a smile. "He's got my eyes. And my hair. They named him Jack."

Tears came to Irina's eyes. "How old is he?"

"I'd say about five or six. He had trouble with his R's like Sydney used to."

She smiled. She couldn't help it. She could deal with Sark's misdeeds later. "My god, Jack. Our daughter has a son!"

"I know." Jack enjoyed indulging in the sentiments of their family, but he took a deep breath and returned to the task at hand, walking out of the bathroom. "And in case he knows what I look like and told Vaughn, we need to leave." His frantic packing resumed, and his voice was losing its calm edge. "You know, this is your fault."

Irina quickly toweled herself dry and changed into a pair of white pants and a blue blouse. "My fault?!"  
"Oh you know, 'Wouldn't it be nice to go back to America? It's been eight years, Jack. No one is looking for us anymore. Nothing bad with happen.' Well look where that got us, Irina."

His blame was getting on her nerves. "How was I supposed to know that our daughter was going to be on vacation with her family? We even chose a less populated island for a reason! You cannot blame me for this. We took every precaution imaginable, just like we always do." Her yelling voice rang through the hotel room, causing Jack to stop what he was doing once again.

Jack was struck with a sudden idea and got very angry. "Did you plan this? Did you know she would be here, and were you trying to get us caught by them?"

Irina exploded with rage, trying very, very hard not to physically attack her husband. She chose instead to shout back at him. "Why the hell would I try to get us caught, Jack?"

To counter her volume, he spoke in a low, intense voice. "Because you're looking for a way out."

"Or maybe I miss her as much as you do, and I had the guts to do something about it!"

Now it was Jack's turn to shout. "So you did plan this!"

"No! But I'm starting to think that perhaps you did and are now trying to throw me off the trail."

"Irina, I did nothing of the sort! Even if I do miss our daughter, I would never jeopardize either one of us for any reason. Do you really think so little of my commitment to you?"

"Do you think so little of mine?" She had a fire in her eyes that warned him against whatever he would say next.

Jack realized he was being ridiculous. Wasn't it just that morning that she had professed her love and devotion to him? He calmed down and told her softly, "I'm sorry. You're right. Besides, there is no use arguing over this now. Although, maybe the next time I tell you that there are plenty of secluded beaches around the world, you'll listen to me."

Irina screeched in utter frustration. "I'll have you know that—"

Her yelling was cut off by their hotel room door being broken open. Without a second's hesitation, both Jack and Irina had their handguns trained on the intruders, only to find Sydney and Vaughn bursting into the room, each pointing a weapon of their own.

Sydney stared in shock, but did not lower her gun. "Mom? Dad?" Her voice was quiet and slightly shaky.

Irina grinned. "It's nice to see you again, sweetheart."

Author's Note: Jack and Irina, even if they are pretty terrible parents (all things considered), really really love their daughter. You didn't think I could let them ride off into the sunset without a backward glance, did you? Certainly not. I think you see where I'm going with this. Or maybe you don't. Guess you'll have to keep reading :) Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Reunions_

Sydney stared at her parents, wide-eyed. She had no words, not yet.

Vaughn interrupted the awkward silence. "I told you, Syd."

With unshed tears in her eyes, Sydney angrily glared at her father. "I can't believe you would do this." With that, she gave Jack a swift right hook to the jaw and fled from the room

Jack staggered back in the surprise of getting punched in the face by his own daughter after not having seen her for eight years. Irina immediately came to his side and put a gentle hand on his red, swollen jaw. After ensuring that there was no fracture and no real damage, she whispered, "Go talk to her." Jack nodded and left to follow Sydney. It was right that he should be the one to explain. They had always had a closer relationship, especially in the time just before their 'deaths.'

Vaughn was left in the hotel room with Irina. He regarded her with a furrowed brow.

Irina could hardly believe the absurdity of what was happening. She had certainly planned on seeing her daughter again, but this was not at all what she envisioned. And she would have never chosen to be left in a room with Michael Vaughn. "You still hate me, don't you?"

"You may be my wife's mother, but you have done far too much to her and to me to warrant any sort of polite feelings," he replied icily.

Irina sat on the edge of the bed, moving their half-packed suitcases out of the way. She would have to either repack them correctly or else unpack them again once she and Jack decided what to do after this little family reunion of sorts. "I don't think Jack and Sydney will be returning for a little while. Please make yourself comfortable, Agent Vaughn. I assume you and Sydney are both still active agents, seeing as your weapons are CIA issue."

Vaughn reluctantly sat in the chair opposite the bed. "We don't get out in the field much anymore, but yes, we're still with the CIA."

Irina glanced at the door, hoping that her husband and daughter would return. She wanted to ask about her grandchildren, but it probably wouldn't be appropriate to ask Vaughn at this particular moment, given his obvious consternation.

"How did you do it? I saw your body. I saw the blood. All that glass and that fall? You shouldn't be alive right now. Jack, I can almost understand. His body was never found in Mongolia, but we all assumed he was destroyed in the explosion. But you?" Vaughn asked. His curiosity clearly got the better of him.

She gave a small smile. If truth be told, she was rather proud of how she planned that one. "Jack and I began planning all of that back when we went with Sydney to Vancouver to recover the Horizon, the night Isabelle was born. I knew that Sydney would never truly live in peace with the Rambaldi prophecy hanging over her head. For her sake and for Isabelle's, Jack and I took action to make the prophecy come to pass, to destroy Rambaldi's works, and to let us be free to be together. It was all part of the plan for me to fall through that glass ceiling to my 'death.' Sark and I replaced the floor with faux tile, a mat, and a few liters of my blood. As soon as I fell, I quickly injected myself with sodium morphate so I would be dead to anyone who checked me. Sark administered the antidote as soon as it was safe. I seem to recall you are familiar with this process."

Vaughn nodded. "That's how Jack faked my death."

"When the coast was clear, Sark and I took a helicopter to where my medical team had left Jack. The two of us escaped together."

"So the Horizon, the missiles, all of that?"

Irina cocked her head in interest. "Do your really think, after all of your experience with me, that I would have given Sark the missile codes if I really intended to destroy those cities? We knew you would intercept them and have Marshall solve the problem. Why do you think Sark gave up so easily?"

"Sark was working with you the whole time?" Vaughn asked in slight surprise.

"Sark has always and will always work for me. He was the only one who knew Jack and I were still alive until now. And I do wish you all would leave him alone. If I have to hear about another of my missions that has been sidelined by the likes of you and Sydney, I don't know what I'll do. How do you think we could afford to live in hotels and private bungalows for the last eight years?"

Slightly overwhelmed with this insane information, Vaughn was struck with one major question. "Why?"

Irina gave a small smile. "I know you will never believe this, but I truly love my family, Agent Vaughn. This was the best thing I knew to do to protect my daughter and grandchild, and you too, by extension. And I've known since I was in CIA custody that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Jack. It may sound ridiculous, given everything I've done, but I've loved Jack Bristow for forty years, and every day I spend without him is a day wasted. We've been together and completely free for eight glorious years. I wouldn't give that up for anything."

He didn't know what to say. For Irina Derevko, this could be just one more manipulation. She couldn't really have a heart and soul, could she?

Irina broke the silence once more. "So I hear you have a son," she offered.

"Jack. Jonathan William Vaughn. He just turned five. This trip is actually a birthday celebration of sorts for him." Vaughn's expression softened considerably when he spoke about his child.

"That's a very good name. Jack was very touched when he found out. And it's a wonderful way to honor your father as well."

"Yeah, well. We thought it was a good tribute to two men you destroyed," he replied bitterly. He never would be able to let her live down her past. But Irina didn't mind. It was no more than she deserved.

"Whatever the reason, it was very nice." There was a finality in Irina's voice that warned against saying anything more antagonizing to her.

Vaughn shifted in his seat, glancing once again at the door. Jack and Sydney still had not returned. He decided to fill the time by continuing to question Irina. She seemed to be willing to answer his questions, which was a nice change from his previous dealings with her. "So Jack really is in love with you?"

"I can guarantee you that he is," she told him with a smile.

He shook his head in disapproval. "I just can't imagine what he sees in you, after everything you've done, not just to him but to the world."

Irina could see she wasn't going to get away with anything. Michael Vaughn was a truly frustrating man. He was just so…good. Although, it was just that trait that made him such a good match for Sydney. Irina realized that was exactly what Vaughn's problem was with her. "You love my daughter. I've known since the first time I saw you two together. And I know that one of the biggest reasons why you love her is her unwavering ability and need to do what is right. She's a genuinely good person, no matter what. Obviously, she did not get that from me. And she didn't quite get it from Jack either. Jack has never loved me for any of my goodness. Certainly I can be kind and affectionate and sympathetic, but I don't think anyone would have ever called me a kind person, even when I was Laura. Even in my deep cover, I could never hide the sin within me my soul. Once I realized that Jack shared that same darkness, I didn't try to hide it. I was never cruel in front of him, of course, but he has always seen my depth. I can't tell you exactly why he loves me, and he wouldn't tell you if you asked him, but I know that the things he loved about me all those years ago when we first met are things that have never changed about me. The things that did change were never a deep part of our relationship. How else do you think I could have maintained an alias for ten years and never have my target find out? It was because I truly loved him, and he truly loved me. I never had to fake that. And after all those years, behind the doubt and the anger and the betrayal, we could not deny how real our love was and has remained." She paused before adding, "Does that answer your question?"

"I know that there are a lot of similarities between Jack and myself, but we are certainly not the same. Obviously he could forgive you in ways that I can't fathom. I guess it isn't up to me what you two do," Vaughn conceded.

"You're right. It isn't up to you or anyone else. Now, if you're done interrogating me, I'd like to hear all about my grandchildren."

"Really?" he asked, slightly taken aback.

"Of course! Don't forget, Agent Vaughn, that I was the one who birthed your daughter when Sydney went into labor in the middle of a bank in Canada while we were under attack. That was the first and last time I saw her. And I know nothing about little Jack beyond his name, age, and general physical description. And that he inherited Sydney's speech impediment."

"Sydney had trouble with her R's?"

Irina chuckled. "Yes. It started at about three. Jack and I were able to train it out of her by the time she was four. I'm not surprised she doesn't remember. It was quite cute, but as an English literature professor, incorrect pronunciation irritated me quite a bit."

Vaughn gave his first genuine smile in Irina's presence. He could talk about his kids for hours. And so he did.

Meanwhile, Jack caught up to Sydney in the emergency stairs. He seized her by the arm, and she turned quickly to assault him again. "Sydney!" he shouted, blocking her offensive this time. His stern voice echoed in the stairwell, and she stopped struggling, instead trying to steel herself in preparation for this confrontation.

As much as she was trying not to, Sydney was crying uncontrollably. "Dad, how could you do this?" The sobs hitched her voice.

"Honey, please, let's just talk," Jack begged. He couldn't remember seeing her this obviously emotionally distraught since she was a little girl who had just lost her mother. It was breaking his heart. All those walls he used to keep up had been torn down by Irina over the years, leaving him without the proper protection against his daughter's pain that he knew he had caused.

Sydney stubbornly sat on a stair, pressing herself against the cold cement wall to keep away from him. Jack sat two steps above her to give her some space, but angled himself toward her. "So I take it you aren't too happy to see me."

She turned to face him, wiping her eyes. "I've wanted to see you every single day, Dad. I was so convinced that you weren't dead. They never found your body. I tried looking for you everywhere. I kept expecting you to round the corner in every city I was in. Every time my doorbell rang, I thought it would be you. Every phone call from an unknown number could have been you. But then I realized that you had to be dead. Do you know how I knew, Dad?" Jack shook his head and Sydney continued in a very angry, accusatory tone, "I knew that my dad, who spent his whole life protecting me and doing what was best for me, would never leave me. I knew that my dad loved me so much that he could never stay away for years on end. And not only did I know how much you loved me, but Isabelle too. You wouldn't have missed her growing up if you could have helped it. It took a long time, but by the time Jack was born, I gave up on you. So yes, Dad, I am happy to see you, but I'm also so mad at you for betraying everything I believed about you." She wiped her eyes once more and took a deep breath. "Although I will say that seeing Mom explains the situation a little better."

Jack nodded. He wanted to take his daughter into his arms, but like always, he thought it best to let her make the first move of affection between them. "Your mother and I started planning the entire thing when she showed up to retrieve the Horizon. It was all an act on her part. We were able to figure out a way to get rid of Sloane and Rambaldi's prophecy and let the two of us ride off into the sunset together, so to speak. I think you know how much I've always loved her, Sydney, and you know I'd do anything to protect you. This was the best of both worlds. Believe me; I didn't want to leave you, sweetheart. But this was the only way for everybody to come out for the best. Besides, you've got Vaughn. You don't need me anymore."

Sydney scooted over and leaned into her father. He put his arms around her and held her tight. She took a deep breath and relaxed in his safe embrace. She had missed him more than even she had realized. "You did the same thing when Mom 'died' the first time, Dad. When are you going to understand that I'll always need you?"

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. But don't you think it all worked out for the best?"

"I guess. We named our son after you, Dad. Vaughn said you saw him on the beach."

Jack smiled happily. "Yes, I did. I knew he was yours even before I noticed Vaughn. He's got your ears."

Sydney nudged him with a smile. "Which means he has your ears, Dad. And your curly hair and your eyes. It's actually a little strange how much he looks like you. You should see when he's mad at me. I almost feel like I'm seven years old again and my daddy is glaring at me for making a mess in the kitchen. He just turned five. I can't imagine what it's gonna be like when he gets older."

Jack couldn't believe how his heart swelled to hear his daughter talk about her children. "And how is Isabelle?"

She tucked her hair behind her ear in her signature way. "Vaughn swears she's exactly like me. But I'm not so sure. She's so smart, Dad. And really athletic. She plays soccer and softball, and she's actually really good, even if she is only eight."

A new set of tears streamed down her cheeks, which Jack tried to wipe away. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Sydney smiled and stood up. "It's these crazy pregnancy hormones. I can't stop crying!"

Jack stared at her in surprise, taking a quick glance at her abdomen.

"I just found out. I haven't even told Vaughn yet, so don't say anything."

He stood up and gave her a proper hug. "I won't say a word. Your mother is going to be very excited."

"By the way, is your face okay?" Sydney asked with genuine concern. She blamed the hormones for eradicating the self-control she should have possessed in order to prevent herself from attacking her own father.

Jack smiled and gently rubbed his sore jaw. "I'll be fine, sweetheart. Your mother does worse to me on a regular basis. We like to keep on our toes, and every so often, she gets one over on me, or so she likes to think. But really, I let her win. I don't like to hurt her. Better she rough me up a little bit so she feels compelled to take care of me later."

The two went back up the stairs to return to their spouses in the hotel room. Sydney was reminded again of the fact that—once again—her mother was alive, contrary to popular belief. "How did you guys do it? For eight years, no one ever even suspected that you might be alive."

Jack explained the details of their plan and how careful they had been over the years, with aide from Sark. Sydney was just as surprised as Jack originally was to hear of Sark's true allegiance. By the time he had explained everything, they were back at the room.

Irina greeted them both with a bright smile. "Jack," she announced, "go change into something more presentable. We're going to go meet our grandchildren!"

"We are?" Jack and Sydney both looked to Vaughn, who nodded with a small laugh.

"She insisted," he tried to explain.

Jack understood. "Yes, she can be quite persuasive. I'll be right back." He grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

Irina had her eyes fixed on Sydney. She wasn't sure how her daughter was going to react to her presence. The last time they met, they had quite literally fought to the death.

Sydney could sense her mother's discomfort. She immediately rushed into Irina's arms, more tears making their presence. "Dad explained everything."

Irina held her daughter tight. "I hope you never again doubt how much I love you, Sydney. I've done terrible things in the past, but that's all over now. We're a family again. I won't ruin that again."

For the first time, Sydney had no doubt that her mother was telling the complete truth.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: These children are fantastic, if I do say so myself. Read and review :)

_Nice Man, Pretty Lady_

Jack and Irina waited in the hallway while Sydney and Vaughn explained to their children that their grandparents were not actually dead as they had always known. Everyone thought it would be better if little Jack and Isabelle were prepared for this encounter.

Irina fidgeted nervously, something she hadn't done in years. Jack reached over and took her hand and kissed the back of it. "There's nothing to worry about, sweetheart. They're going to love you."

"I'm not good with children."

Jack shook his head. "What do you mean? You were wonderful with Sydney! And you were a teacher for almost ten years."

She disagreed. "I was a professor at UCLA. College students are fully-formed people."

"Some of the time," Jack countered under his breath.

Irina laughed, cathartically releasing some of her anxiety. "I don't know why you aren't worried. To my knowledge, the only child you've ever spent any time with was Sydney, and she was predisposed to like you. We have to start fresh with these two."

"What do you mean? Isabelle loves me!"

"Jack, the last time she saw you, she didn't have any teeth," Irina pointed out.

Now Jack was nervous as well. Irina was completely correct. Isabelle would have no recollection of her grandfather, and the two seconds he had spent with little Jack were polite and civil, but nothing more. His track record with children was not exactly stellar. It was a miracle that Sydney had turned out as wonderfully as she had, what with a distant father and a 'dead' terrorist mother.

Irina could see that her husband was worried. She ran her fingers through his hair, something that always calmed him down. "You aren't the same man you were when you were raising Sydney on your own. It took a while, but we've both regained the joy that we had in our early years. And we're even better for the obstacles we overcame. Everything will be fine."

Jack gazed into her shining eyes, so full of love and faith. He kissed her, softly at first, and then more intimately.

A throat cleared. They broke apart to see Sydney, somewhat red in the face. "If you two are ready, I have two little ones who are very excited to meet you."

Jack and Irina walked into the room. Isabelle was sitting on the bed. She had dark blonde hair, tan skin, and brown eyes that didn't miss a thing. Her thin face matched that of her father, but her body language mimicked Sydney's when she was that age. Beside her sat little Jack, looking exactly as he had on the beach, with the same eyes, ears and hair as his grandfather. Both children were watching every little move their grandparents made.

Irina couldn't help but just stare at her grandchildren for a moment. They were absolutely beautiful. Her daughter had created the most perfect children in the world.

Little Jack was the first one to break the awkward silence. He couldn't help it, being too young to understand the tension in the room. He pointed to Jack. "See Iz? That's the nice man from the beach. He picked up the Frisbee."

Jack smiled, quite proud of the impression he had made on his grandson. Irina stifled a chuckle. "What's so funny?" he asked her out of the corner of his mouth.

She whispered back, "There are a lot of words to describe you, Jack, but I don't think 'nice' would be at the top of anyone's list. I just think it's interesting that he can immediately see straight into you."

Isabelle kept her eyes trained on her grandparents, still not sure what she was supposed to say to them. She might have only been eight, but she was old enough to be aware that this was a uniquely difficult situation for everyone involved.

Little Jack still didn't really know what was happening. He moved his attention to Irina. "Mommy," he asked Sydney, who was standing against the wall behind her parents, "who's the pretty lady?"

Irina smiled brightly at the compliment. Jack whispered into her ear, "It looks like he's got both of us pegged."

It was Isabelle who answered her brother's question. "Weren't you listening to Daddy?" she asked him, full of condescending venom. "That's Mommy's mommy and daddy." Jack noticed that Isabelle had inherited her mother and grandmother's sharp tongue.

The boy scrunched up his face. "Oh," was all he had to say.

Isabelle found the bravery to do something about the situation. She stood up and walked up to Irina. "I like your hair."

Irina ran a hand through her long chestnut hair. "Thank you, Isabelle. I like your hair, too," she responded with a smile.

"Mommy just taught me how to braid. Can I braid your hair, Grandma?"

Jack could almost feel Irina's internal conflict at the term. 'Grandma' meant that Isabelle had accepted her grandmother, but everything else about the word was not something Irina was very happy about being associated with. He softly rubbed the small of her back, showing his support. He would remind her later that there was nothing grandmotherly about her beyond the biologic reality of their daughter's children. The two ladies went over to the bed where Irina sat down. Isabelle kneeled behind her and started playing with the mass of gorgeous hair at her disposal.

Little Jack saw that it was his turn to do something. He walked right up to the nice man. "Hi. I'm Jack."

Jack smiled. "So am I."

The little boy grinned. "Are you my Grandpa?"

"Yes I am."

"That's good. My friend Ryder has two grandpas. They take him fishing and to the zoo. Will you take me fishing?"

Behind him, Jack could hear Sydney and Vaughn trying not to laugh. Their little boy was quite a personality. Jack returned his attention to his grandson. "I'm not really much of a fisher. But I would love to go fishing with you."

That was good enough for little Jack. "Okay. Will you tie my shoe?" he asked, sticking his sneaker out in front of him.

Jack kneeled down to help but had a better idea. "How about if I teach you how to tie your shoes so you can do it all by yourself?" The young boy acquiesced enthusiastically.

Slowly but surely, the uncomfortable unfamiliarity had been replaced with a joyful mood of bonding between the Vaughn children and their grandparents. Sydney watched her parents happily. She had never imagined they could be so great with kids. But they were naturals. Somewhere, deep in her memory, she vaguely recalled them being like this with her when she was about Jack's age. It seemed a miracle to her that they could all be together like this, so happy and free. She never wanted it to end.

"Vaughn," she said to her husband.

"Yeah?"

She pulled him out into the hallway. "We need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Fast-forward 8 months...

_Welcome to the World_

Irina woke with a start, suddenly aware that she was being watched. Her eyes snapped open to see Jack lying beside her, propped up on his right arm, watching her. She exhaled in relief. "You should know better than to watch a spy while she sleeps."

His mouth quirked into a gentle smile. "Can I help it if I can't keep my eyes off you?"

"That's not all you can't keep off me," she added with a suggestive sparkle in her eyes.

Jack rolled his eyes. Irina never could resist the urge to take everything _there_. "Besides," he replied, choosing to ignore her comment, "you should know the difference by now between my eyes and everyone else's."

"I'm just out of practice, sweetheart. You're the only one who looks at me anymore."

"Exactly," he agreed. "Let's keep it that way." Jack rolled over to give her a kiss good morning. He let out a groan of pain.

Irina moved to sit up and made a similar noise of discomfort. "Whose idea was it to fall asleep on the floor?" she complained.

"Yours. You thought it would be romantic to curl up by the fire with, as I think you put it, 'just a few blankets and each other.'"

"Well it's what we always do when we come to Gstaad," she defended.

Jack chuckled and kissed her forehead. "You forget, Irina, that we aren't exactly young anymore."

"Speak for yourself! I'm in great shape."

"I don't deny it. But you're just as stiff as I am, aren't you?"

Another grin spread over her lips. "I don't know that I'm _just_ as stiff as you are, Jack." She reached under the blanket they shared to prove her point.

Jack grabbed her hand before it reached its mark. "Not so fast. Turn over and lie on your stomach." He saw the excitement flash in her eyes as she did as she was told, and he shook his head with a smirk. So eager. But truth be told, he absolutely loved how much she still wanted him after all those years, because he would never ever stop wanting her. He had tried to stop wanting her, stop loving her. He had tried so hard to hate her for years. But the moment he saw her beautiful face, he had lost that battle with himself. No matter what he did, Jack Bristow could not help loving Irina Derevko.

He leaned over her bare body and began massaging away all the aches and pains, starting at her neck and shoulders and making his way down. When he finished her legs, he made his way back up with gentle caresses and kisses all over her soft olive skin. Every so often, she would sigh or moan in appreciation of his efforts. With every noise, his smile and his desire would grow.

"Roll over," he whispered into her ear.

She shivered at his breath on her neck and the sultry sound of his voice in her ear. Irina turned over, prepared for Jack to begin kissing her. Instead, she was quite surprised when he scooped her up into his strong arms.

"Jack!" she squealed, something Irina Derevko was _not_ wont to do around anyone other than her husband. "What are you doing?!"

He, despite the rather extreme soreness all over his body from spending the night on the floor, carried his wife to the king-sized bed. "I think this bed deserves some use, don't you?"

Irina laughed. "You just don't want to be on the floor anymore, do you?"

Her grin was infectious. "I never could hide anything from you, could I?"

"No, never." She kissed him rather soundly, silencing whatever other banter he was about to continue with.

They made love languidly. The lazy pace, however, did not diminish the passion radiating between them. Jack loved it when they could be like this. There was no hidden agenda, no competing motivations. They were just Jack and Irina, a man and woman, husband and wife, who just loved each other.

Irina arched her back and closed her eyes, focusing on the intense pleasure she was feeling. No one but Jack ever made her feel this way. She always thought that it was because she loved him, but she had come to understand that was only part of it. Jack Bristow really truly loved her the way no man ever had. She first saw it on their wedding night. And every night since, the deep love he had for her showed in every single touch. He was right about what he had said earlier; he never could hide anything from her. Even when they had been enemies and he looked at her with such intense hatred or had engaged in hand-to-hand combat with her, she knew that the love was still there, buried deep inside. Irina knew from experience that love like that never goes away, even if you really want it to.

"Irina," he said softly, "open your eyes for me."

Again, she did as she was told. She was met by his dark brown gaze, shining with that love she felt. She could feel and she could see it.

Jack loved to look into her eyes when they made love. After almost nine years, it still amazed him that she was real and with him again. And, if he was really honest, he wanted to see the effect he had on her. Her eyes never could lie, even when the rest of her did.

A while later, Jack collapsed in exhaustion, completely spent and sated. He rolled off of her, using the last of his energy to do so. It was times like this when he was reminded that he was not in fact twenty-five years old anymore.

Irina caught her breath and regained some of her own energy before noticing Jack dozing on his stomach next to her. With a smile, she turned to straddle him. It took him a moment to feel the extra weight.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled, not coherent enough to open his eyes or utter properly-enunciated words.

"Returning the favor, sweetheart. Go back to sleep," she instructed as she began massaging his back. Sex had certainly helped loosen him up, but she could tell he was still achy. He had been nice enough to give in to her whims the night before, probably knowing full-well that they would wake up in pain. It was only right that she should do for him what he had done for her.

She finished the massage with some kisses along his neck. Jack was smiling, but he was still asleep. Irina left him to recover and took a shower.

Jack was awakened by a shrill beeping. Irina was still in the shower; he could hear the water running. He stretched and found that all the knots in his back had lovingly been worked out by his wonderful wife. He smiled and made a mental note to thank her later. He got out of bed and got the untraceable satellite phone out of Irina's bag.

"Yeah?" he said into the device.

"It's time," came the response.

"We'll be there as soon as we can."

Jack went into the bathroom of the chalet. Irina was washing her hair in the glass-doored shower. She smiled at him. "Care to join me?" she asked.

He smiled, but shook his head. "Not right now. It's time."

Her expression became serious and determined. She nodded and swiftly finished her shower.

As Jack sped through Los Angeles with Irina beside him, gazing out the windows at the city they had called home so long ago. He parked the rented Lexus in front of a very nice but altogether ordinary two-storey house. The luxury car looked out of place. Irina's love of flashy things did get in the way sometimes, but he needed a quick car with good handling, so he took what he could get.

Irina grabbed a large duffle out of the trunk and rushed into the house with Jack following close behind. As soon as they opened the door, two excited voices greeted them.

"Grandma Rina! Grandpa Jack!"

Jack and Irina both broke into huge grins as Isabelle and little Jack sprinted down the stairs to greet them.

Isabelle leapt into Jack's arms. "Isabelle!" he exclaimed, "You've grown a foot since I last saw you!"

She giggled. "Grandpa, you saw me last month when you came to baby-sit."

Little Jack nearly bowled Irina over in an exuberant hug. He was quite big for a five year old. "Grandma Rina! Did you bring me a present?"

Michael Vaughn appeared in the foyer. "Jack, that's not polite. I know you know better than that," he scolded.

Irina kissed her grandson on both cheeks before answering. "Of course we brought you a present. One for everyone in the family."

Vaughn broke into a grin. "You got me something? Irina, I'm touched."

She rolled her eyes and opened her large duffle bag. She tossed various wrapped packages to each of the Vaughns, leaving two in the bag. The children were enthralled by the little trinkets Jack and Irina had brought them from their most recent travels. They spent two weeks in Costa Rica and favored the local craftsmen with their business. From there, they had gone to Colombia. It had been the anniversary of their 'deaths', so Jack bought Irina some conflict emeralds, knowing that they were her favorite. It was the little things that made all the difference, Irina knew. They had just arrived in Switzerland when they were brought back to L.A. by Vaughn's call.

"Where's Sydney?" Irina asked, knowing that was the reason they had come.

Vaughn pointed behind him. "In the living room, pacing like a crazy person, waiting for you two to get here."

Jack told her, "Let me know when she wants me. I'll take these two out of the way." He led little Jack and Isabelle back upstairs. "Come on, guys. Let's find a place for your new toys."

"Grandpa," the little boy asked, "what's Mommy doing?"

Jack stopped in the middle of the stairwell, trying to find the words to explain. Down the hall, Irina didn't hide the incredibly amused smile on her face, but she did refrain from laughing at her husband's poor awkwardness. She heard Isabelle answer for him. "Mommy is having a baby. The same thing happened when you were born. It's not a big deal, Jack." This time, Irina couldn't help but burst into laughter.

In the living room, Sydney was pacing back and forth, trying to focus her breathing. She opened her eyes when she heard the footsteps approach her. She smiled to see her mother. "Hi Mom. Where's Dad?"

"He's upstairs with Isabelle and Jack. How are you doing, sweetheart?" she asked, concern etched all over her face. It was so nice that she no longer had to maintain her manipulative façade anymore. It was exhausting all those years.

"Oh I'm just great. You know how it goes," Sydney replied flippantly, gasping as a contraction washed over her.

Irina grabbed her daughter's hand and felt herself being squeezed to the point of torture. "You know, Sydney, you could still go to the hospital. Have an epidural. There's no shame in it."

"I know, Mom. I did that with Jack. When I thought you and Dad were dead. You were both there when Isabelle was born…"

Irina interjected, "You didn't have a choice then! You went into labor in the middle of that damned Vancouver bank."

"And you didn't have to stay and help me," Sydney fired back.

Irina gave her a slight glare. "Of course I did. I would never leave my daughter in such pain."

"You almost did."

"Sydney Anne Bristow, you bite your tongue! We've been over all of this. It was all part of the plan for me to escape with the Horizon."

Sydney took a deep breath, trying to stave off the pain. "I know, I know. Anyway, you and Dad were there when Isabelle was born, but Michael wasn't. When Jack was born, Michael and I were in the hospital and Isabelle stayed with his mom. This is probably going to be my last baby, and I want my whole family with me this time. And I can't do that if I go to the hospital. Besides, I'd rather stay at home."

Irina nodded in understanding. Sydney was right. Jack and Irina couldn't chance going to a Los Angeles hospital. Too many people, not enough security. They were already risking enough coming to Vaughn and Sydney's house every few months to visit. It was very touching that Sydney wanted Jack and Irina there for her. Over the last eight months, they had finally all reached as normal a relationship as the Bristows could ever hope to have. They were all open and honest with each other. The love the family shared had fostered a trust that Irina never thought she could ever have after Laura's 'death.'

"So is it going to be a boy or a girl?" Irina asked with a small smile.

"I don't know. I wanted to be surprised. Don't you?"

Irina shook her head. "Sydney, you know I hate surprises."

She gave a small laugh. "I know. Superspies aren't good with being kept out of the loop."

"Exactly," Irina agreed. "I assume you have names picked out for either possibility?"

"Yes, Mom. Michael and I have had plenty of time to figure it out. I think…" Her voice trialed off into a groan of pain as another contraction came. "Call Dad and Michael, will you?" she asked in a strained voice. The contractions were coming very close together now. It was nearly time. She was a little amazed her labor was going by so quickly. It had only been a few hours since her water broke and she had screamed at poor Vaughn to call her parents.

Irina got the two men to come into the living room. The children were told to remain upstairs. Nothing could traumatize a nine year old girl or a five year old boy like witnessing their mother give birth.

"Hi Dad," Sydney said shakily. She reached out and clutched his hand, just as she had over nine years earlier when her first child was born.

"Hi honey. You're doing great, Sydney. We're all right here," he answered soothingly. He used his free hand to smooth back her hair.

Vaughn sat behind her, bracing her body against his to put her in a better position to push. "Everything's fine, Syd. You got this."

Irina sat on the floor, ready to deliver the baby, just as they had planned. She was more than honored that Sydney had wanted her to help in this special way.

"You're crowning, Sydney. I can see the head!" Irina called out over Sydney's pained yells. "Push, sweetheart! You're almost there!"

A tiny cry echoed through the room. Irina quickly cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the brand new baby in one of the many clean towels from her duffle bag. "Mr. and Mrs. Vaughn, you have a perfect baby girl," Irina told them with a bright smile, handing the baby to her parents.

Jack looked at his new granddaughter with tears in his eyes. He kissed Sydney's hair in congratulations.

Vaughn looked just like a new father should. He gently caressed his daughter. "Welcome, Nadia Irina Vaughn. We're all so happy to meet you."

"What?" Irina asked in surprise, not sure if she had heard correctly.

Sydney looked away from her daughter to her mother. "Nadia Irina. That's her name. Is that alright?"

Tears of joy fell from Irina's eyes. "Yes, I think that's perfect. Thank you."

Jack went over to her and held her tight. He knew how much that meant to her, more than anyone would ever know.

Author's Note2: What do you guys think about the name? Cute? Too sappy?


	6. Chapter 6

_Forever and a Day_

Vaughn helped Sydney stand with Nadia in her arms. "We should get to the hospital to make sure everything is fine. And we have to call my mom. Jack, Irina, will you stay here with the kids? Let them know they can meet their sister when we come home."

"Of course," Jack answered.

They waited in the living room for Sydney and her husband and new baby to leave before going upstairs. Irina didn't follow him.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"I need to go out for a little while. I'll be back soon."

He nodded, trusting she knew what she was doing. He tossed her the keys to their rental car. "Be safe."

"Aren't I always?" she asked with a small smirk.

Jack rolled his eyes and gave her a quick kiss before she went out the front door. He went upstairs to see Isabelle and little Jack.

Irina drove the Lexus through the streets of Los Angeles, quietly contemplating. She drove by a sign for UCLA and was instantly transported back decades when she had been an associate professor at the university. That was one of the happiest times of her life. When Sydney was very young, Irina had so little to worry about. Yes, she was betraying Jack's trust to give secrets to the KGB, but that did not enter her daily life. For the most part, she taught one, maybe two, classes each quarter, took Sydney to and from preschool, and came home to cook and clean for her husband. For twenty years, she had missed that life. Of course, Irina Derevko would never _allow_ herself to miss that life, but in quiet moments, the memories—and longing that came with them—flooded over her, washing away all the strength she fought so hard to keep.

But things were different now. She and Jack were together. Nothing was hidden between them anymore. They could wander the world at their whim, completely free and unencumbered. They could come back to California and see their family. And what a family it was. No longer were the memories of Jack and Laura something she had to bury deep inside. She could think back on them with happiness, glad for the time she did have with her husband and daughter, and Irina thanked whatever divinity existed that her life had ended up so wonderfully.

She drove through large wrought iron gates and parked the car a ways away from her final destination. Irina had to take a deep breath to steel herself. She hated doing this, but she needed to.

Irina stopped in front of a beautiful white marker. It was perfect; Sydney had chosen well. It read: _Nadia Santos_. There were no dates associated, but at the very bottom in smaller letters, the epitaph said: _All that is good leaves us far too soon._ There were never truer words.

She leaned down, tracing the words with her fingertips, not bothering to stop the tears pricking her eyes. Earlier, she had cried with joy. Now she was overwhelmed by loss.

In a harsh whisper, Irina spoke to her daughter. "Hello, my Nadia. I'm so sorry I took so long to find you. But I didn't find you, did I? You found me. You saved me. We should have had so much more time. Things don't ever turn out the way we want them to, do they? You learned that better than anyone ever should, and I know that it is all my fault. I miss you all the time. But you know what? Your sister, your wonderful sister, just had her third baby. And she named her after us. Nadia Irina Vaughn was born today. She's beautiful and perfect. I hope she lives up to your name and not to mine. She deserves better than me."

"Oh I don't know. I think you've done pretty well."

Irina turned sharply to find Jack standing over her. She stood up and fell into his comforting embrace. He stroked her hair while she cried.

It didn't take her long to regain her composure. "Where are Isabelle and little Jack?" she asked.

"In the car. I took Sydney's SUV. I knew you were coming here. The kids are watching everything we're doing. They're fine."

"You didn't need to come after me, Jack. I'm fine by myself. I know it's hard for you."

"What is?" he asked in genuine confusion.

"Nadia."

He shook his head. "That isn't true. Granted, I was a mess when I found out you cheated on me with Sloane, of all people, and had his child. But I knew Nadia. She was amazing, Irina. So much of you. I was so glad Sydney could have such a wonderful sister. I loved her like she was my own."

"I wish she was yours," Irina whispered.

"I know. I do, too. But we've talked about this. There's no use regretting anything. Nadia was born of Arvin Sloane and raised by Elena Derevko, but she still grew up to be an incredibly kind and wonderful woman. That's all you, Irina. You would have been there if you could have. Just like with Sydney. I know you didn't get the time you should have with Nadia, but anyone who met her would agree with me when I say we were all better for knowing her."  
Irina took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Thank you, Jack. Sometimes it amazes me that you can be so good to me."

Jack kissed her softly. "I love you. That's all it is."

"I love you, too. Why don't you drive the kids home? I'll follow. I'd like a little time alone. This is a happy day. We should be happy."

He smiled. "Of course. I'll see you soon."

With one more glance back to Nadia's grave, Irina went back to the Lexus, determined to take comfort in the goodness of her daughter's life instead of dwelling on its tragedy.

The next afternoon, Vaughn and Sydney returned with baby Nadia. They had filled out all the paperwork and gotten both mother and daughter checked by the doctors. Everyone was just fine.

Isabelle was over the moon to have a sister. Jack was a little skeptical of the new arrival, but quickly became very protective of her. Once Michael had explained how important it was to keep the baby clean and healthy, little Jack gave himself the duty of 'germ police,' making sure anyone who came close to Nadia had washed their hands. It was all very cute, even if it did get tiresome.

Jack and Irina helped out however they could, which ended up being keeping the children out of the way. Jack took little Jack fishing, just as he had promised. While the men were on the lake, Irina took Isabelle on a hike. Unbeknownst to Sydney, Irina was slowly teaching Isabelle self-defense techniques. As a child of the KGB, Irina was still under the impression that every little girl should know how to both give and take a punch. She also was a big believer in proper knife handling, but Jack had made her promise to wait until the children were in high school before she started them on weapons training. Irina and Isabelle sparred in the woods, far away from anyone who could be suspicious. Isabelle was a quick study and very naturally talented. Sydney was going to be livid, but Irina could tell that Isabelle would eventually end up in the family business. How could she not with both parents and three of four grandparents as spies?

They only stayed in Los Angeles for two days. It wasn't safe to stay any longer. They promised to be back soon. Vaughn and Sydney's wedding anniversary was coming up. Grandpa Jack and Grandma Rina were already requested to baby-sit, to everyone's delight.

So after a quick trip to one of Jack's storage units, full of documentation for aliases, weapons of all kinds, and a small fortune in foreign currency, they were off again. This time they decided on Prague. They hadn't been back in a few years, and the city contained so much sentimental value. It was where they spent their wedding night. It was where they had finally reconnected as a couple while searching for their daughter. It held their history, and it held their love.

They arrived at their hotel suite and took turns unpacking and sweeping for bugs and explosives. Standard protocol. Irina finished her tasks and flopped down on the bed.

Jack soon kicked off his shoes and joined her. "Tired?" he asked.

She shrugged. "We're getting a little old for this, aren't we?"

"For what?"  
"Jet setting to anywhere and everywhere. Always being on guard."

He rolled over to face her. It was easier to gauge what she was really getting at when he could look into her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, cutting through her excuses and complaints to get to the heart of the issue.

She sighed. "I don't know how much longer we can keep this up. We really are getting older, Jack."

"What have we always said we wanted, Irina?"

"To be together, free from everything else," she answered with a smile.

"And here we are. We'll take everything as it comes. We'll be fine as long as we love each other."

"And how long will that be?"

Jack smirked. She was fishing, and he knew it. He said the words she was looking for. "Forever, Irina. I'll love you forever and a day."

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him. When she broke away, she whispered, "Forever, my love. Finally, we have our forever."

**The End**

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed my story. Let me know your thoughts. Also, my crazy obsessed brain will NOT allow me to let go of these characters. I have a couple of other things up my sleeve for Jack and Irina. So keep an eye out for what will likely be another couple of one-shots coming soon! Put me on alert if you're interested. Also, my Jack/Irina obsession continues on tumblr, if anyone cares. Fabariel13 :)


End file.
